Twelve Days of Pocahontas
by SunRise19
Summary: Twelve one chapter short stories that have a Christmas theme or dealing with the winter time in general. 1 short story or drabble will be posted until Christmas Day. PLZ RR!
1. So, This is Christmas?

A/N: Hi all!

So, this idea came from HC247, an awesome fanfics author and a wonderful best friend of mine. Last year, she wrote a collection of stories called, "twelve Days of Wicked," each story having to do with the holiday season in some way or fashion.

Her stories were simply amazing, beautiful and brilliant! She's doing it again this year, so all if any of you are in to the play called, "Wicked," go and check out her stories!

I decided I wanted to write twelve one-shot stories dealing with the Pocahontas characters in a Christmas or winter situation. I am being really general with my ideas so if anyone has any suggestions please do not hesitate and just feel free to let me know.

This is just for fun, since I do love history and I do know that this is historically not correct. I'm putting that in here now. However, if you want to read some fun, thoughtful, happy and yes sad or sweet stories dealing with the Christmas holiday (or winter time in general..), and you've wondered how the Pocahontas characters would react, then these one-shots are for you!

I hope you will all enjoy these, one story will be posted every day until Christmas Eve or day, depending on my schedule and if I can get them all posted. I not only have school and final exams however I am flying home for the holidays!

I thank you all for reading and reviewing ALL reviews mean so much! I do like constructive criticism so no worries on that. Just remember: this is only for fun! I go to school and life is really busy so this is something enjoyable I can do that not only brings fun and joy to me however I do hope it will do the same for whoever reads these.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocahontas nor do I own Christmas.

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles

-…-….-….-….-

"Wait up!"

I shouted as I ran in order to keep up with my friend's sprint through the forest. The fact that she could run so fast in her condition amazed me as she slowed her run and leaned against a snow covered tree as I jogged towards her.

"Nakoma," she playfully chided as if I were a small child, "You know John is expecting us back with the food."

"I'm aware of that Pocahontas," I replied as I sighed lifting the basket filled with some of our dried preserves from its position on my head, "I just simply do not understand what exactly is happening."

Pocahontas smiled as we continued walking at a slower pace, "You mean, no one has told you about Christmas?"

My reply was a shrug as I thought of her question.

"I'm surprised," she said as the wind blew, "I would have thought Thomas would have mentioned it to you."

A slight blush colored my cheeks for Thomas and I had started spending more time together in the last season. At first it had been difficult for me, however if there is one major thing that Pocahontas and her husband John Smith have taught me it is to give any person a chance to see them for who they truly are.

"I think he mentioned it," I answered as Pocahontas's small cabin finally came in to view, "I did not ask about it I just went along with the idea."

I watched as my friend stopped near the door, "Oh Nakoma, it is the most beautiful story! I will ask John to tell it to us once we get everyone settled."

"No," I quickly answered as I placed a hand on her shoulder, "It is fine. Do not worry about it."

"Do not worry about what?"

I jumped as John had swung open the door, a blast of heat from inside the warm house startling me as I shifted the basket of food in my arms.

"Wingapo John," I said with a friendly smile, "How are you?"

"I'm well," he replied as he opened the door wider in order to allow Pocahontas and me to enter the house. I casually walked over to the counter and placed down the food in order to give Pocahontas and her husband privacy as they quietly chatted.

I had just finished unpacking my basket as my best friend entered the kitchen, "Do you need help?"

"No," I responded as I took Pocahontas's load of baskets, "I am fine. You should sit down."

"I'm alright," she said as we began setting out the cornbread, "I asked John to tell us the Christmas story. Thomas should be here soon and then we'll get started."

A frown marred my face as I leaned against the small basin in the corner of the room, "Pocahontas, I told you not to ask him."

"No you didn't," she answered as she softly placed down the plate she had been holding. I watched as she neared me and placed an arm about my shoulders.

"Nakoma, it is a wonderful story. I do not understand a lot of it myself; however you will see what I mean when John reads it."

"What about Thomas?"

"What about him? I am sure he won't mind-"

"No," my voice came out sharper than I would have liked as I cleared my throat, "No, I mean, I he didn't tell me about it. What if he thought I knew? I just do not, I…"

My voice trailed off as I quietly hung my head and sighed. The truth becoming more obvious as I stood in the kitchen. I could hear John setting up the tree in the other room as a knock sounded at the door.

"You do not want Thomas to think you are an ignorant person."

Her question was a true statement as I silently nodded my head, "Pocahontas, you have been more involved in this culture than I have. I mean, you have been fascinated by it since the first day. I, well, that is to say that I…"

"Nakoma," she softly said as she lifted my head as I sighed, "I had no idea what Christmas was until last year. Before that, I had no clue what a Christmas tree was or the reason for this annual custom. Please my friend, do not be so hard on yourself."

She squeezed my shoulder as I gave a small smile of thanks. Laughter filtered in to the kitchen from the other room as Thomas, John and John's sister Martha chatted.

"Come now," she said as she picked up the plates on the counter, "Come and you can help me serve this cornbread."

"I will serve it," I quickly said as I playfully snatched the items from her hands, "You go sit beside your husband. I know by this time next month you two will not have a moment to yourselves when the baby comes."

Pocahontas's laughter was my reply as I followed her in to the spacious living room.

-….-….-…-….-

"What are you thinking about?"

His soothing voice brought me out of my musings as we sat by the fire later that night.

"Well," I took a breath before continuing, "I was thinking about the baby."

"I know, it is hard to believe that John will-"

"I meant," I began as I gasped, "I meant the baby in the manger. Is that the proper word for it?"

Thomas smiled and lightly kissed my cheek, "Yes, that is what it is called. It is a beautiful thought; it truly humbles me whenever I think about it. He could have been born in a big fancy house and yet he was born in a stable and placed in a manger instead of a cradle."

I cleared my throat as I nodded, "Yes, I thought the amazing part was the angel visiting Mary and the Great Spirit making her become with child."

It was Thomas's turn to nod, "Yes, we call him the Holy Spirit. That is what made Mary become pregnant even though she never shared her bed with anyone."

"Right," I said as I lowered my eyes, "I'm glad John told us the story. I at least know what Christmas is now."

"You didn't know about Christmas?"

Thomas's question shocked me as I realized to late that my ignorance about the day had slipped out. I quickly moved out of his grasp and stood. I could feel the heat of embarrassment flood my cheeks as I stood with my back towards the fire.

'Do not be so hard on yourself.'

Pocahontas's words from earlier that evening flashed in my mind however they did not help. I felt so foolish as I stood with my back away from the man I had so recently begun courting.

"Thomas," I sighed as I slowly turned to face him wiping at my eyes, "I am sorry. You must think I'm some ignorant, I did not-"

"You did not know anything about Christmas until tonight," he softly said as he got to his feet and approached me.

"Nakoma, why did you not tell me? I would love to share and answer any questions that you have about any custom dealing with my culture. You have been so open with your own people's traditions."

Another sigh escaped my lips, "I didn't want you to think…"

My voice trailed off as Thomas gingerly stepped forward and placed his arms around me. I tensed as I felt him gently pull me towards his own body. The man was always so gentle with me as I gazed in his eyes. Instead of mocking or condescending they were filled with understanding and patience.

He smiled as he leaned towards me, his lips making a soft contact with my own. I leaned in to his touch as his warm hand caressed my face.

After a moment he gradually pulled away, "Nakoma, it would be wonderful to sit and talk about our culture's differences. I am sorry I did not share with you more about Christmas. Not only do we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ; however it is also a time for friends and family to get together, give little gifts and eat."

I laughed as I remembered the evening's delicious dinner as Thomas hugged me again.

"I am looking forward to spending this Christmas with you," I softly said as we sat by the fire once more.

A pause was heard as Thomas squeezed my hand, "I also hope to celebrate next Christmas with you, and the one after that, the one after that…"

I gripped onto his hand as we exchanged nervous grins. I somehow knew, in that very moment, that this would not be the only Christmas that Thomas and I would spend together. I also knew, as his face shown in the firelight and as he leaned to kiss me again that each holiday would be better than the one before it. I could feel the excitement in the air as I realized that with each passing Christmas the memories would become sweet as honey and just as lovely to remember.

For it is the holiday that becomes the perfect time to make memories with the ones that you love.

-….-….-….-End of, "So, this is Christmas?"….-….-….-


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter! This little one-shot is based off of, "Merry Christmas Darling." The last one was based off of, "Happy Christmas," where the first few lines of it go, "So, this is Christmas?"

I do not own these songs nor do I own the characters.

I hope you enjoy this! As always, reviews are much appreciated! I should be studying right now, instead I'm writing happy Pocahontas fluff. For who doesn't like some fluff every now and again?

-…-…..-….-…-

It took a moment for the man to figure out what was happening.

Captain John Smith blinked open his eyes then quickly shielded them as the bright sunlight poured in from the window. Groaning, he moved over to his other side as he languidly stretched in the warm blankets.

"Time to wake up," came his wife's voice as she nudged his shoulder.

"Why is the sun so bright?"

The man mumbled as Pocahontas gave a short laugh.

"Perhaps it is bright for it knows what day it is," she playfully replied as her fingers wove patterns in his blond hair.

The man gasped in realization then grinned to himself as in one quick motion he had looped an arm around his wife's middle and pulled her towards him. Any protest was halted as his lips moved against her own as he deepened the kiss.

The captain could not believe that he had not awakened before his wife. He had always been the first one up on this holiday awaking her with a loving embrace and a kiss on Christmas morning.

It became quite apparent to him now that it was her turn to return the favor.

The two of them had spent hours the night before decorating the small cabin that they shared with Christmas holly and ropes of garland around the tree. Tiny squares of candy hung on the branches as a small wood carving of the nativity scene sat under the big tree. The couple was expecting guests later that day, and the house simply glowed with love, peace and joy.

"I love Christmas," Pocahontas whispered as she broke the kiss in order to breathe.

John stared in to her dark eyes his hand stroking the side of her face, "I love you."

Pocahontas smiled as John kissed her cheek, "We really need to get some things ready before everyone arrives. The soup is already cooking over the fire and the bread-"

"The guests can wait," John cut her off with a finger to her lips, "They will be here soon enough. For now, I want to spend this Christmas morning with you."

He gently kissed her lips again, deciding that it would not be so bad if his wife woke him up more often.

"John, really, this is your holiday-"

"Pocahontas," he interrupted as he ran a hand through her ebony tresses, "It is our day. We have been married three years now. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine."

She smiled as she gracefully slipped under the warm coverlet, tugging the thick material around them as they huddled together.

While outside the sun drenched window, a light snow began to fall.

"Merry Christmas darling," John whispered some time later as he brushed a hand over her bare shoulder.

While beside him, all Pocahontas could do was smile.

For a merry Christmas it was indeed.

..-…-….-End of, "Merry Christmas Darling."…-….-….-..-


	3. Blue Christmas

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they really do mean a lot! If anyone has any ideas that they would like me to use feel free to send me a message or leave them in a review. Who knows, your request just may end up as a one-shot!

I'm taking the title of this story from the song called, "Blue Christmas," though as you will see this one-shot has nothing to do with Christmas, it is nearly set in a winter scene. I did say that not all of the one-shots would deal with Christmas per say, but they would all deal with winter or the holiday depending on what idea will come to me.

Okay, this note is long enough please leave your feedback on the way out! I really appreciate it the reviews really motivate me to continue.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in these one-shots is mine.

….-….-….-….-….-

'When will it ever stop?'

A young woman mused in her hut as she tossed and turned under the thick furs that made up her bed. The native sighed as she tiredly blinked up at the twinkling stars that hung above in the heavens. The light from the ever present moon shown on the snow like rare stones whose beauty she had only heard of in childhood stories.

'If only they were real.'

She thought as she flipped onto her other side, away from the beautiful scene that lay just outside her hut. Though the fire crackled warmly in her small dwelling, Nakoma could not help shivering as a forlorn sigh escaped her lips.

"Do not look so shocked Nakoma. You know that any man of our tribe, indeed if given a choice would go for her over any of us any day."

Though her friend's words were meant to be comforting, they only served as a reminder of the cold truth that she was now forced to face. The seemingly unnoticeable interaction she had secretly witnessed between Powhaton and Kocoum as she had silently watched the younger of the two men pull the other aside as they looked over at an oblivious Pocahontas. The hushed tones of the two men were easily detected by Nakoma as she hid behind one of the great trees. Though the girl could not catch every word, the few she did hear made it quite clear what they were discussing.

"After this war, if the spirits are with us."

"Thank you great Powhaton, I have loved your daughter as if she were the sun for many moons now."

"A good match… Fine husband… I will speak to her upon our return…"

It was easy for Nakoma to slip away and barricade herself in her hut in order to digest the information. The fact that she had been trying to deny. The looks she would dismiss. The excuses he would make just to be with her rather than Nakoma. The manner he would go above and beyond to help her out.

The way he would gaze at her best friend. The settle smile that lit his face whenever she was around as well as the not so settle way he would be quick to jump to her defense even if someone looked at her in the wrong way.

The native woman lost count of the many longing glances she had seen Kocoum look at Pocahontas with over the last few months.

Almost as many times Nakoma had gazed at him.

The young woman moved onto her other side, stretching in the blankets as she rubbed her tired eyes. She yawned as she glanced out the top of her hut, noticing the huge flakes as they relentlessly fell against the earth. How free the flakes looked to her, how uncaring the spirits seemed as they covered the forest and everything in it with a heavy blanket of white snow.

'Just like Pocahontas.'

Nakoma thought as she closed her eyes in order to block out her view of the snowfall.

What made the sting of the night's revelation crueler was that it seemed to Nakoma that her best friend had no inkling as to Kocoum's feelings. It was either that, or the princess simply did not care nor return them. In that way she knew how Kocoum felt, to gaze at someone from afar and never have them look at you in the same way.

"We have such a great deal in common," Nakoma whispered in to the dark night, "If only you would open your eyes and see just how much."

It was with these final words that the woman fell asleep, the last of many tears that she had cried that night straying down her cheek.

While laying in another hut not far off, a man had spoken the same words as his restless mind finally afforded him sleep.

-….-….-…-End of, "Blue Christmas."-….-….-….-


	4. The Gift

A/N: Hi all!

I hope you are enjoying these one-shots! As always, reviews and comments are very much appreciated!

This story went in a far different direction than I thought I was going to go for. However, I do like it if anything for its simple message of what real gifts are.

I know it's sappy and whatnot… However, it is the Christmas season after all.

-….-….-….-….-

"Wake up little one, it is Chri!-"

As if the little six-year-old girl needed to be told the day that had been enthusiastically circled in her little journal.

Rebecca Smith had swiftly leapt out of bed, dashed past her amused looking mother and down the hallway towards the parlor where a squeal of pure childish delight could be heard.

"Merry Christmas!"

Pocahontas's smile grew as her husband's cheerful voice greeted there small daughter. By the time Pocahontas had entered the room, Rebecca was being swung around by John who after a moment placed her by the Christmas tree.

"Let us open gifts now!"

Rebecca insisted as she neared one of the neatly wrapped packages.

"Not yet," John said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "We eat breakfast first. We can then open the presents."

Pocahontas chuckled softly as Rebecca's face fell in disappointment, just as it did every year.

"Must I wait that long?"

"It is not just you that must wait," Pocahontas said as she picked up the little baby that was lying in the cradle, "It is also Ahanu's first Christmas."

At the mention of her brother, Rebecca momentarily abandoned her quest for the gifts under the tree and instead she neared her mother. The little girl peered at the small bundle, Ahanu's ice blue eyes gazing up at her with mirth.

"He looks happy, I wish he could talk. Do you think he is happy mama?"

"I do," John replied as the three of them gazed at the small boy.

Pocahontas nodded her head in agreement, "Yes Rebecca, he is quiet so that means he is happy. When Ahanu cries, that means he needs or wants something."

"Why does he not cry to open gifts?"

The girl's innocent question sent the parents in to a fit of laughter, making Ahanu wave his arms and babble in reply. Rebecca slowly moved away from Pocahontas and John, her childlike face becoming slightly cross.

"Why are you laughing at me? I just asked a question you're being mean! Why doesn't Ahanu like presents?"

Immediately the couple stopped, Pocahontas wiping her eyes and John clearing his throat. The parents turned to face their daughter, who stood looking cross with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Rebecca," John soothed as Pocahontas placed Ahanu back in the cradle, "Come here sweetheart. We were not meaning to make you angry with us."

"We did not mean to laugh at you," Pocahontas said with a smile, "Your question was simply so cute that we found it amusing."

"I was being serious," the girl replied as she lowered her hands and walked over towards her parents.

"I am sure Ahanu will love presents when he gets older," John stated, "However, he is really young and he does not know of them yet."

"Okay," Rebecca said as she glanced at her little brother, "Do you think he knows it is Christmas?"

Pocahontas smiled, "I think so. Look how happy he is being today?"

"Sometimes, the gifts that are given to us are not just the ones we see under the tree," John said as Rebecca glanced from her father then back to her mother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father and I love you," Pocahontas said as she once again picked up Ahanu, "Your brother is healthy. We have enough food to eat and we even have food left over so that we can share it with other people."

"There is nothing we would not do for you or Ahanu," John quietly said as him and his wife shared a meaningful look, "We have each other. We are not alone."

"So," Rebecca began as she glanced curiously at her parent's faces, "You are gifts as well?"

"The whole family and all of our friends are gifts. They are gifts from God."

Rebecca smiled as she neared her father as in one rapid motion he picked her up in his arms and approached his wife. Pocahontas leaned against her husband, the woman gently kissing his cheek as Rebecca giggled.

"Are kisses presents?"

"Yes," the couple answered in unison as John chuckled, "Hugs and swinging are gifts as well!"

The father shouted as he twirled his daughter in the air. A shriek of joy was heard as Pocahontas laughed with glee. While holding Ahanu in one arm, the native woman began placing the dishes out for the morning meal.

As the family sat at the table in order to enjoy the breakfast of eggs, bread and tea the princess could not help but marvel at the many gifts she was so blessed to have.

For they were gifts she got to enjoy over and over again. The presents under the tree would break at some point in time; however the love and joy of her family and friends would last forever.

-…-…-End of, "The gift."-…-….-…-..


	5. Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you for the reviews! They really do mean a lot and they do keep me motivated to continue this little project. I'm really enjoying it, I hope you are as well! Please do not be afraid to leave a review on your way out! If anyone has any suggestions please do not hesitate in telling me.

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything dealing with this story. The only, "things," I do own are the original characters that you don't know from the two movies or history.

-…..-…..-…-

"Ouch!"

"Got you!"

"No fair!"

"Well," the older boy smirked at his younger brother, "Learn to move out of the way then."

"Can I try again? But this time, don't cheat and throw the snowball before I'm-"

Eight-year-old Jacob stumbled backwards as he failed to defend against the well aimed object at his head. His older brother laughed as he lay on the ground, momentarily dazed by the blow. Although London was not known for having much snow, the countryside was different. The Smith children had awakened to a world covered in white flakes and it took no time at all for the eldest child to drag out his younger brother and sister.

"My turn, my turn!"

A little girl shouted as she hurriedly gathered the cold substance. John, the eldest child allowed a gentle smile to grace his face, if only for a moment as he watched his five-year-old sister mix the snow in to a sloppy ball like shape.

"I throw at you now!"

"No!"

Jacob shouted as the boy covered his head as he began laughing at the irony of the situation. Uncovering his head, Jacob gazed on as his older brother lay flat on his back with their little sister prancing around him.

"I told you!"

She shouted as her and Jacob laughed while John sat up and grinned with mirth at his sister.

"Yes, you did Mary," he said as he got to his feet. It didn't take him long to near his brother and silently offer him a hand up.

"Want us to teach you how to make a really good snowball?"

Jacob said as Mary grinned, rubbing her gloved hands together in anticipation. The three children knowing it was rare for them to enjoy any time away from their duties at the home and schoolhouse.

-…-…-…-

"Ouch!"

"Got you!"

"No fair!"

"Well," the older boy smirked at his younger brother, "Learn to move out of the way then."

The man could not help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Two boys, so similar to him and another woman were busy engaging in a snowball fight.

So alike they were that he could not help but reflect on a winter morning many years prior. How time had seemed so innocent, so pure back then as him and his brother had taught their sister how to make the perfect snowball. A smile lit the captain's face as he quickly bent to lace his boot before opening the cabin door.

"Where are you headed?"

A blast of cold winter wind and his wife's sudden voice nearly made the man stumble back from the entrance.

"I'm going out to play with the children," he replied as he shut the door, "What about you? How are you feeling?"

John neared his wife, placing a hand on her swollen middle as he leaned in to kiss her. The couple grinned as they felt the baby move, John momentarily holding his wife close to his side.

"I think the baby wants to go," Pocahontas said as John chuckled, "This child is certainly an active one. However, I would not expect anything less from our little surprise."

"Nor would I," the man replied as he grasped her hand, "Why don't you get bundled up and come play in the snow?"

His wife slowly stepped back as she squeezed his hand, "No, you go on ahead. Boys need their father to spend time with them."

"They need you as well," John replied as Pocahontas shook her head, "Are you certain you do not want to join us?"

"Yes," Pocahontas replied as she smiled, "However, I will stand on the porch and watch."

It did not take long for the woman to ready herself in order to step outside the warm home that she shared with her family. While from the front porch, she gazed on filled with love at the three young men that held her heart so captive. The native treasured these times, as so often life got in the way of spending quality time with her family. The woman took time to breathe in the crisp air, watching as soft snow fell from the sky above. Long icicles hung on the trees in the forest, the river in the distance shining as the sun hit the frozen surface. The air was punctuated by the laughter of her husband and children, the snow flying in all directions.

As husband and wife locked gazes, her dark eyes lingering on his blue ones, both could not help thinking that this was a true winter wonderland.

-…-….-…-End of, "Winter Wonderland."-….-….-….-…-


	6. Last Christmas

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and they really keep me going. I truly appreciate them!

Wow, I'm at the halfway point! If anyone has any suggestions or requests please ask! They would greatly help me finish this!

This one-shot is a bit different from my usual, I hope you enjoy it!

-…-….-….-….-….-

"Well," the man slammed down his drink as he leaned on the bar, "That is that."

The customer took in a shaky breath of resolution, stood from his seat, paid the owner of the inn and made his way in to the blustery London night.

The gentleman shuffled his feet in to the muddy clumps of snow, idly kicking small rocks and other such objects in his path. Giving a tired sigh, he turned down his road and continued the short walk towards his house. The diplomat being thankful that it was not far from the establishment he had just visited. For the man was drunk, there was no doubt of that however he still had enough of his wits to get safely home. He still could walk up his steps without a problem, only slipping on the last one as he leaned against the cold banister. He could still open and close his door, as well as remove his outer garments albeit a bit unsteadily. John Rolfe was even able to successfully pull up a chair that was near the dining room table and sit himself down.

However, to the man's chagrin he could even still remember things about her.

The way she had lit up a room whenever she was in it. The manner in which her eyes would narrow at him after the times he knew he had crossed a line. The way her ebony tresses would blow in the wind, or feel against his cheek as they danced. He could still recall how she felt in his arms; even through the blasted corset and heavy gown he swore he felt her lithe figure sway with the music. He could still remember her laugh, the one she sounded when she thought no one of nobility was gazing at her. It had rung with the sound of freedom, the mirth of a child and yet at the same time held wisdom beyond her years.

Sometimes, like on nights such as these, he could even recollect the one and only passionate kiss the two of them had ever shared.

"I have heard of this holiday," she had said as they danced in the brightly lit room, "I have seen the settlers at Jamestown celebrate it."

"I see," he replied as they swayed, "What do you know of the holiday? I would be glad to teach you and answer any questions."

A graceful smile lit her face as she glanced down, "It is alright, you do not need to do so. The people at Jamestown have told me all about Christmas. I dare say some of the gifts they can give are unlike anything I have ever seen."

John Rolfe chuckled at that, "What sort of things?"

The young woman had furrowed her brow, "I am truly not sure. Some gifts were dresses and necklaces. As for the others, I cannot tell you. What do you think they could be? John? John Rolfe?"

"What? What is it Pocahontas?"

"I had asked you a question," she answered as he snapped back to reality.

It was in that one moment he had let his guard down, a few seconds in time he had loosened the noose of outward appearance of propriety as he gazed at her. The expression on her face as she concentrated, the manner in which her lips moved, the way she had spoken his name.

It was all to much for him as without missing a beat of the music nor breaking the contact of the dance he had silently lead her to a corner in the shadows and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

He felt her tense beneath his arms, yet he could not release her even if his life depended on it. He did not have to wait long as she responded to his touch, the man moaning as she allowed him access to her mouth. In no time at all she was against the wall, the diplomat softly pressing her back against it as his hands gently stroked her face. It was then he felt her shiver against him, and he knew that he was approaching the start of his undoing.

"John," she moaned his name then, and it took all he had not to swiftly escort her to the carriage and take her then and there.

"Merry Christmas Pocahontas, you are a rare-"

His statement was cut off by a man's voice shouting in the hall that dinner was to be served. It was then she wrenched herself out of his grasp, the native woman gasping for air as her dark eyes widened in astonishment.

"Pocahontas…"

Rolfe took a breath, blinking in remembrance of where they were located as his voice trailed off.

"No," she whispered so softly he almost did not hear her. The Englishman nearly stumbled backwards as she pushed past him; however not before he had observed the storm of indecision and tears in her eyes as she hurriedly excused herself from the ball.

It did not take long for the ambassador to find out the reason for her reaction.

The reason he found himself sitting alone in a dining room on Christmas Eve, instead of warmly holding her in his bed.

He had given his whole heart last year and he never fully got it back.

As he resignedly got to his feet and headed up the lengthy staircase in order to go to his bedchamber, he knew he never entirely would.

-…-…-…-End of, "Last Christmas."-….-….-….-….-


	7. Deck the Halls

A/N: Hi all!

I know, I'm a couple days behind. So, in order to make sure all is posted by Christmas day I will be posting 2 stories on the same day for a bit at least. So, keep an eye out for them! I hope you enjoy, as always your comments mean so much, and they really keep me motivated to continue. Life's been busy since I've flown to see my family, however I WILL finish this!

I hope you all enjoy this!

-…-…-….-….-…-

"Deck the halls with boughs of Holly!"

Pocahontas sang the old song as she dusted her hands on her apron in the small kitchen. After a moment of silence she turned around to see her small daughter looking questioningly up at her.

"What is it? I thought you were going to sing the la-la-la part."

"We do not have any halls," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have a house," Pocahontas replied as she chuckled, "We will decorate the house. That will be our hall. We have the garland and-"

The little girl moved closer to her mother, "I asked daddy yesterday and he said we did not have a hall. He said the king in England has many of them, I told him we need to go to England then."

Pocahontas chuckled again as her hands went to knead the dough that she was using to make her first loaf of English style bread per her husband's request.

"Can we go to England? Daddy told me the king puts lots of big trees in his castle with candy and green wreathes everywhere! He said it is so pretty!"

"No," Pocahontas answered after a moment's thought, "We would not have any fun."

"I asked dad and he said that if I wanted to we could go someday," the child responded as she happily danced around her mother's skirt.

"We will see," Pocahontas said as she bit her lip in thought. Had she misread her husband? The native woman was not certain. Did he truly want to go back to London or did he just say it to appease their daughter?

As she dug her hands farther in to the dough the woman knew she would have to speak with her husband about it soon.

-…-…-…-..-

"Dinner was magnificent," he murmured in her ear later that night. Pocahontas gave a sigh as she leaned against him, the woman briefly closing her eyes.

"What is the matter? You have been quiet all evening."

"Our child did not seem to notice," she replied as John stroked her hair.

"Pocahontas, I cannot tell what your thoughts are. What has our daughter done to upset you? Do I need to speak to her in the morning?"

"No, it is not her. Well, it is a conversation that you and she had that concerns me."

John Smith looked absolutely bewildered at this statement. The young woman gave a slight smile at his expression.

'At least that may be a sign.'

The native thought as her husband posed a question.

"What do you mean?"

"England," the woman firmly stated, "Do you really wish to return?"

"What?"

"She said that if she wanted to go there that we could… I want to know if that's true."

The captain sighed as he glanced over at his wife, "I did say that. However, it is not as if I would greatly enjoy getting on a boat and heading the long voyage in order to get there. I did say it to placate her; however I won't keep her from London if she truly wanted to go."

Pocahontas's shoulders slumped at that statement as another sigh escaped her lips, "Why would you say that?"

"My love," John gently began as he squeezed her shoulder, "Like it or not, I am from London. If she wanted to go I would take her."

"John," she began, "It is not that I mind you being English. I mean come now, that is not even an issue. I just, I, I do not want her to go. She is so young…"

It was the captain's turn to sigh, "We are not leaving tomorrow. Nor are we leaving in the spring or summer. I only said someday if she wanted to go. She would only want to see the decorated halls of King James's palace."

At the mention of the decorated halls the native smiled, "That is how this all began."

John grinned back at her, "I love you and I love her. I do not even want her courting let alone leave for London by herself."

The woman gave an uneasy laugh as the man pulled her in to his arms, "I know you are right. I believe you, I just, I just could not believe how she spoke about it. The conversation almost seemed like you had promised her without discussing it with me."

John placed a kiss to her mouth before replying, "I would never do that to you."

"I know, I overreacted. It is not like me to do so. I think I know how my father felt all those years ago."

The man chuckled at that as he held her close, "I understand my love. More than you realize, I understand."

-…-…-…-…-End of, "Deck the Halls."-…-….-…-…-


	8. Baby, its Cold Outside

"You really can't stay. My father would well; it would not be good for you if he found out you were still here in the morning."

"Who says I have to be here in this hut upon the sunrise?"

John Smith and Pocahontas lay contentedly by the roaring fire in her small longhouse. While outside, the weather was in a rage of its own. Harsh gusts of wind blew thick snow drifts in various directions and more of it had been falling from the clouds above.

"Anyways," he began as he touched her shoulder, "It is such a long walk back to Jamestown…"

"You manage well enough during the day. Besides, if you leave now you can get back before nightfall."

"Do you truly want me to leave?"

The man pulled back from her, a slightly vexed look on his countenance.

"Oh, John," Pocahontas breathed as she gathered him towards her, "Of course not! I love you! I just, things are going really well between the settlers and us I did not want to ruin anything by you staying the night. After all, we are not wed."

"Not yet," John said softly as Pocahontas looked down at her engagement ring. It was a simple gold band with an oval shape diamond on top. The ring had cost nearly all of John's savings however the man did not care. He would have given all he had just to see the radiant smile she had given when he'd asked for her hand.

"My love," Pocahontas softly said as she moved to touch his face, "I want you to stay. I love you; I do not want you to go. However, I know my father…"

John nodded in understanding, "I know love, I know. If we are ever blessed with a daughter I am sure I will feel the same."

"Perhaps," the native began as she grinned, "If I hold you tight enough you will still be warm when you get home."

"What are you waiting for?"

The captain inquired as Pocahontas laughed, relief showing in her smile that they had resolved the issue.

That did not mean the woman didn't want time alone with her fiancé. The native pulled him closer, the captain's eyes widening as she claimed his mouth in an intense kiss. It did not take long as john deepened the kiss, his hands going through her dark hair as they clung to one another. The woman allowed her hands to move up his back and across his covered shoulders until they cradled the back of the man's head.

"John," Pocahontas whimpered as his heated kiss left her lips and slowly traveled down towards her collarbone. The native could hardly catch her breath as he sucked on her neck, she gasping out as his hips rocked on top of her. She could not help as her head fell back against the furs, she crying out as his hand cupped her breast and his desire for her was felt between them.

"Stop," she whispered before she knew all her sense of reasoning would soon abandon her if they did not. She knew he did not hear as he again shifted against her form, forcing moans from both of them.

"John, stop," she said as her voice shook, her body betraying her as she trembled with need against him. Her warning tone was enough for the captain to halt his exploration, the man slowly but surely moving from where he had been so comfortably lying atop his fiancé. The native woman almost crying out as she already longed for the heat of his passionate caress.

It took a moment for the two of them to catch their breath as they gazed longingly at one another.

"Can we get married tonight?"

John laughed as he exhaled, Pocahontas grinning as she looked at him.

"I know how you feel," she said after a moment of silence. She could see the want in his eyes and she wondered if he saw her own mirrored back at him.

"I," he faltered for a moment as he cleared his throat, "I better go. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," she replied as she rather unsteadily got to her feet, the two of them facing one another as John smoothed his blond hair.

"Here you go," Pocahontas said as she smiled handing him his hat.

"Thank you," he replied as he placed it on his head, "Thank you."

"You already said that."

"Thank you for stopping me."

The woman straightened her dress, "It was difficult. However you will be alright getting back to Jamestown. Please give your friends my greetings."

"I will," the captain replied as he gently kissed her. It was then she silently let him out of her hut, the couple stepping out in to the blustery winter day.

They had only made it to the edge of the village before the couple turned swiftly at a voice.

"John! John, my daughter!"

The two of them turn to see Powhaton hurrying towards them, his winter fur wrapped tightly around him.

"Yes, father?"

Pocahontas inquired when he was close enough to be properly heard. While beside her, John was silently praying that the chief could not see the slight blush he wore due to what had almost transpired in his daughter's home just a few moments prior.

"Where are you headed? I have summoned the warriors to stop the hunting for today. It is too treacherous."

"I'm going back to Jamestown," John answered, "I will be fine."

They watched as the old chief shook his head, "My brother, the weather will get worse. I know it. You will stay here tonight. We will quickly set up a sleeping hut for you."

"No, chief Powhaton I will be alright. Please do not trouble your-"

"Do not worry John; it is no trouble to me. I will go and fetch the extra materials; you two can go to my hut and keep warm."

"Father, that is so-"

"Hurry my daughter," Powhaton said as he ushered the two of them in the direction of his home. It did not take long for the couple to arrive, the two of them sinking to their knees beside the warm blaze.

"I am grateful to your father," the man said after a moment of silence, "That was very generous of him to do."

"Yes," the native replied, "Though my father can be harsh a lot of the time, he truly is a kind man."

"I don't have to leave you after all," he said as Pocahontas lowered her eyes.

"I know," she quietly replied, "You are still getting your own hut in order to sleep."

The captain laughed as Pocahontas grinned back at her fiancé as they warmed themselves by the fire.

-…-…-…-…-…End of, "Baby, it's Cold Outside."-…-…-….-….-….-


	9. Jingle Bell Rock

A/N: Hi all!

This ended up different than expected, I hope you are all enjoying these! As always, I appreciate all comments!

-…-…-

A jingle bell dance.

That was all the young woman knew of the event that was to be held in the small building that sat in the center of Jamestown. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Her stomach felt like she had hundreds of butterflies twirling inside of it and her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest. The native was not accustomed to being around the other settlers just yet and it seemed that fact was as obvious as ever.

"Pocahontas," Nakoma began as the two women dressed in the longhouse, "I am not sure about this. I know you have been to this kind of party; however I do not think it is for me."

"Nakoma," her friend gently said as she patted her on the shoulder, "It will be alright. John has invited me and Thomas has also requested that you come."

"What kind of party is this?"

The native inquired as she twisted her hair in to a tight bun at the back of her head.

Her friend answered with a shrug, "It is a dancing celebration where people place on bells and dance to fast songs. Nakoma it is so pretty to hear all the bells going at the same time!"

"I suppose," Nakoma replied as she sighed placing on her shoes, "Let us go and see how fun it may be."

Pocahontas chuckled as they headed out the door, "Try to have a little faith Nakoma. I know you are scared however some of the greatest things happen when we are uncertain."

-…-…-…-…-…-

"Would you care to dance?"

The native tried to remember her friend's words as Thomas shyly extended his hand to her. The full party had not yet begun, however many of the people were already twirling on the dance floor.

"I suppose," Nakoma answered, "I mean, yes, why not?"

The woman's eyes swept over the couples, noting how tender and loving her friend looked with her beau as they danced. It really did seem like everyone was having a good time.

Without saying another word, Nakoma timidly grasped Thomas's hand in to her own. The couple slowly made their way towards the others, Nakoma noting with some satisfaction that Thomas seemed as nervous as she felt. Sensing this, Nakoma slightly calmed down as a small smile lit her face.

A new song had just begun, the lute's fast tempo causing the crowd to cheer as the instrument played. It was then the young man had pulled her close, the two of them whirling around the room along with everyone else.

"I don't know the steps," Nakoma nervously said after a moment of dancing.

"Neither do I," Thomas replied as the two of them laughed, "I am just, I don't know what I am doing."

The woman chuckled at his statement as claps and the cheering from the people around them drowned out any other conversation that the two of them may have had. A comfortable feel was in the air as Nakoma danced, she almost feeling like she was back in the village twirling around the fire.

All to soon however, the song ended and dinner was announced. Laughs and pleasant conversation flowed through the assembled crowd, Nakoma's dark eyes roaming the room as she noticed a long table with all assorted food upon it.

The kind of food the woman had only heard about. She hadn't a clue as to what all the items were as Thomas ushered her over to the line.

"Are you having fun?"

The woman nearly sighed in relief as her best friend greeted her as Nakoma glanced over at the couple.

"Yes," she replied, "In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what anything is on the table," Nakoma replied as John and Thomas struck a conversation of their own.

The other native lifted a shoulder in reply, "I just copy what John gets. It is fortunate that you and Thomas were following us."

"We were following you? Who greeted me first?"

Nakoma laughed as Pocahontas grinned before turning her attention back to John.

-….-….-….-

"Time for the jingle bell dance!"

Nakoma winced as the man's loud voice rang out over the crowd. The clanging of the bells didn't help matters as people rushed to grab a few for themselves and their dance partners.

"We switch every couple minutes or so," Thomas explained, "It is kind of like everyone dances with everyone in an organized way."

Nakoma nodded like she understood, however inside the feeling from earlier was starting to resurface. Glancing out over the mass of people, she tried to relax as she watched her friend ring a metal bell with joy. The native could not help smiling as she gazed on.

"Here you are," Thomas said as he handed her a bell. The woman gazed at it curiously before shaking it in the way she had seen people do.

The girl glanced down as Thomas took her hand in to his own, "The music is about to start. Do you see how everyone is lined up? Every few minutes or so the man will call out to switch partners and that is what we will do."

As if on cue, the music started. Nakoma rang her bell just as she had seen everyone doing as eventually a rhythm was struck between the players and the dancing really took off. Nakoma gasped as Thomas pulled her forward, the look in his eyes intense as he swung her against him.

"Just relax and move," he said as the native tried to do just that. It didn't take long before she was moving in unison with everyone else, the bells making a jolly ring throughout the room.

"Switch!"

The man shouted and Nakoma nearly stumbled as Thomas let go of her hands. The woman gasped as she felt strong arms around her, glancing up her eyes met the blue ones of John Smith.

"Hmm," Nakoma mumbled, "This is not awkward at all…"

John chuckled as they watched Pocahontas start to dance with Thomas and John whirled Nakoma around so as she could face him.

"It is true that I am a better dancer than Thomas," John said as he smirked.

"Perhaps," Nakoma replied as the two of them grasped hands, Nakoma spinning under John's arm.

"You do not mind if Pocahontas dances with Thomas?"

John shrugged, "It is merely a dance. I trust Pocahontas. Besides, Thomas told me he is looking to court a lady here."

"Oh," Nakoma said as she unknowingly lowered her eyes, "That is wonderful."

"Yes," John said as he smiled, "He will be a smart man if he tells her tonight."

"Time to swap partners!"

John less awkwardly let her go, as the native woman found herself dancing with one of the young lads from the settlement. The youth could not have been a year over twelve and the native couldn't help but grin as he seemed just as confused by the dance steps as she.

The bells still rung and the dance continued until a full circle had been done around the room. Throughout the dance, Nakoma noticed that Thomas kept gazing at her and then he would quickly look away.

The action made her wonder about John's words to her earlier that evening.

-…-….-….-….-…-

The celebration lasted long in to the night. Since it was so dark, the two women had arranged for themselves a place to stay at Jamestown until the morning.

Tiredly, Nakoma crawled in to the bed, Pocahontas blowing out the candle as she entered the room a few moments later.

"What did you think?"

Pocahontas asked as she got in to the bed.

Nakoma sighed, "I, it was interesting. I had a nice time."

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I had a nice time."

"I'm proud of you," the native princess said a moment later, "You tried something different and it turned out very well for you so I have heard."

Nakoma could detect the smile in her friend's voice as she turned to face her, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean-"

"No, I do not."

"I heard that Thomas was going to ask you to court him."

Silence was her only reply.

"Nakoma, did you hear me?"

"No, no he didn't ask."

"What? John said the man could not wait to ask you!"

-….-….-…-…-

"I lost it," Thomas said as he slumped in his chair, "I could not do it. I am a coward, this just proves it."

"Why couldn't you ask her?"

John inquired as he sipped his coffee before placing the cup back on the table.

"I just couldn't, you know how she can be, so aloof, so, she is just so…"

"She didn't look so aloof as you were holding her," John said after a moment.

"She is so beautiful; I just could not ask her. What if she says no? What if?-"

"You will not know until you ask," John interrupted as he sighed, "I feel for you my friend. I truly do."

"Tomorrow, I will ask her tomorrow."

Thomas got to his feet, "The morning after will be better."

John stared after him for a moment as he quickly left. The captain bowed his head, saying a prayer for his friend's fragile heart.

While not far off, the love of his life was doing the same for her friend. The couple knowing that the jingle bell dance had turned out to have an unexpected twist after all.

..-…..-….-End of, "Jingle Bell Rock."….-…-…-


End file.
